youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Missile Wrist Rampage
"Missile Wrist Rampage" (Japanese: Dr. エッグマンの野望 Dr. Eggman no Yabõ?, lit. "Dr. Eggman's Ambition") is the third episode in the anime series, Sonic X. It aired in Japan and America on 20 April 2003 and 20 September 2003 respectively. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Dr. Eggman *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *The Mayor of Station Square *G.U.N. agents *Civilians *Police Chief *Police Officers *E-23 Missile Wrist *Decoe and Bocoe Plot The episode begins on the unnamed island where we last saw Dr. Eggman claiming that he was going to take over this new planet. He takes out a pack of cards with various robots on them and says he can't choose which one to unleash upon the city. He then uses a slot machine device to choose for him and it turns up with E-23 Missile Wrist's picture. With that he and his robot set out. Underneath the main streets of Station Square, Amy and Knuckles are wandering in the sewers discussing about how Sonic's actions led them into this new world. The very next scene skips to the beach where Eggman's robot bursts from the waters and terrorizes the people who are currently having fun there. It wastes no time in using its missile wrists to destroy the cars and structures around the area. Eggman flies overhead in his Eggmobile saying that it was time to set their sights on the city. Chris comes outside to see Tails washing the Tornado with Chuck, and Cream and Cheese having their own private tea-party. He quickly relays to them the news of Eggman's robot destroying the city and asks Tails to tell him where Sonic is. Cream overhears and tells them that Sonic was supposed to be exploring downtown. Then, Chris tells Tails that they need to go search for him. Eggman's reached deeper within the city and a massive panic is now unfolding. The police officers try making a blockade and shoot at the robot advancing in their midst. However, both attempts with bullets and flamethrowers fail. Eggman deals them all the finishing blow and seeks out the tallest building he can find. Meanwhile, Chris, Tails, and Chuck set out to look for Sonic both by land and air. At the time Sonic was nowhere near Station Square however. He was off running in the mountains in an unknown location. Back in the sewer, Amy stirs up another conversation with Knuckles on how they'll be able to get back home. Knuckles responds simply by saying that he has to in order to protect the Master Emerald. They then hear the ruckus going on from above them. Knuckles sees the manhole and opens it up to see the line of destruction left by Missile Wrist. Eggman and Missile Wrist finally reach a tall skyscraper. Eggman instructs it to proceed to the roof where they can do more damage. Eggman rides his Eggmobile to the top while Missile Wrist uses his arm as a grappling hook and pulls itself to the top. Numerous police cars gather underneath them which only prompts Eggman to get excited. Eggman says it's time to get the show on the road and somehow is able to project his image onto all the televisions and mechanical devices in the city. He tells them all his name and his intentions to take over the city and make it a part of his new Eggman Empire. The police shout up at him, telling him to stop his madness. Eggman responds by having Missile Wrist destroy one of their cars from way up on high. The officer submits and agrees to bring in the Mayor so they can talk through surrendering the city. Unable to find Sonic, Tails and Chris set out in the Tornado II to try and deal with the situation themselves. At that time the Mayor of Station Square finally shows up and tells Eggman through his megaphone that he will not surrender the city. Eggman snaps his fingers and has missile wrist demolish a nearby building, obviously demanding another answer. The Mayor responds saying that his charter technically doesn't allow for him to surrender the city. Completely disgruntled and annoyed Eggman issues for Missile Wrist to destroy the city. However, Tails swoops down in the Tornado and fires on Eggman. The doctor ducks, the bullets barely missing his head. Then, Eggman tells Missile Wrist to blast them out of the sky. It proceeds to fire its missile wrists at the blue bi-plane. Tails tries to counterattack but it doesn't work as the armor is too thick. Missile Wrist succeeds in taking out the Tornado II's propeller. Tails quickly deals with the problem by having it transform into its second form (the jet version, which does not use a propeller). However, he's still unable to get in any kind of blow on the robot. Knuckles and Amy finally reach the building where Eggman is carrying out his ambition. Amy states that they need to go to the roof and help Tails. Knuckles claims that he has more important things to do which upsets Amy. She goes in herself to help which prompts Knuckles to follow her knowing that she's only going to get herself killed. Sonic, having re-entered the outskirts of the city, sees the commotion on TV through one of the windows of a random shop. Sonic smirks and races toward Station Square to deal with the problem. Amy reaches the roof where Tails and Chris are still being fired at. She charges at the robot with her hammer and whacks Missile Wrist's leg with it. It has zero effect until the robot turns and grabs Amy. Knuckles runs in attempting to save her, but Eggman gets in his way saying that if he tries, Amy will be a goner. Missile Wrist emphasizes this by squeezing Amy's body tightly, making Knuckles flinch with anger. Tails and Chris observe this knowing there's nothing they can do from where they are. However, they oversee Sonic heading toward their location and fly below to catch him. Chris tosses Sonic a ring and he heads off toward the building. Then, Eggman tells Missile Wrist to toss Amy and set its target sights on Sonic. Missile Wrist acknowledges this and throws Amy behind him where Knuckles catches her. Sonic shoots up the building while Eggman has Missile Wrist fire on him. It fails and Sonic proceeds high into the sky. Eggman tells it to fire its missile wrists at Sonic but that fails as well. Then, Sonic isn't at all fazed by the attacks and even goes so far as to breakdance on the missile wrists. Eggman is only getting angrier however. Sonic gets pulled in on its wrist and tricks it into slamming into its own arm and destroying it. Sonic quickly jumped into the air before the attack landed. Eggman took his chance and had more missiles from Missile Wrists' cockpit fire on to the hedgehog while he was suspended. That, however, failed as well even though they seemed to connect. Sonic spins below and bursts through Missile Wrist, effectively destroying it. Eggman grumbles and flies off, covered in soot. Amy hugs Sonic and congratulates him on the victory. However, they're all interrupted when G.U.N. soldiers reach the roof and point their guns at Sonic, Amy and Knuckles. Tails flies by them and puts out a ladder telling them to get on. Sonic and Amy quickly grab on, but Knuckles intends to stand in fight. After more convincing Knuckles runs and escapes with them. Chris says that they'll all stay at his house untill they can get back to their planet. Knuckles declines and lets go of the ladder saying he'll see them around. He then glides to an unknown area in the park below. Amy asks Sonic why he won't join them and Sonic simply says it's because Knuckles does things his way. The episode ends with them flying off into the sunset. Trivia *On the Australian DVD, it is named "Dr. Eggman's Ambition", just like the Japanese version. *In the original Japanese episode, the Master Emerald oddly isn't mentioned by Knuckles, but in the dub, it is. *This is the episode that Guardian Units of Nations first appeared. Category:Sonic X